Red Falcon
The Red Falcon is a mysterious organization that acts as the main antagonist in the Contra series. It was created by an alien entity known as Java. Java fell into earth inside a meteorite and started to use brainwashed humans to do his bidding. Summary The Red Falcon fortified the Galuga Archipelago near New Zealand, using the place as their main base of operations, gathering forces and staging the Alien Wars, which would result in the destruction of most of the planet and the death of countless people. The Red Falcon is composed not only of well-armed and brainwashed humans, but also of various alien abominations. The organization's goal is to annihilate the human race, making way for the aliens to claim Earth as it's own and repopulate the planet with their alien brethren. Or so we thought... Their True Mission As revealed in Contra: Shattered Soldier, the main reason Red Falcon targeted Earth is because the Triumvirate, Earth's government in the series, stole their relic which was kept hidden in Jupiter prior to the events of the series. Red Falcon was Relic's defensive program: Should Relic be stolen from its resting place, Red Falcon is to activate and retrieve the Relic no matter what. In first Contra Red Falcon attempted to reclaim Relic through stealthy infiltration by sending an alien detachment. But due to the action of Bill Rizer and Lance Bean, Red Falcon did not succeed. Then in Super Contra Red Falcon once again attempted to reclaim Relic through stealthy infiltration by sending another alien detachment. But Red Falcon again failed. Seeing its attempt to reclaim Relic by infiltration failing second time, Red Falcon waged an all-out war against Earth and its people (Contra III). Unfortunately for Red Falcon, Bill Rizer and Lance Bean managed to not only defeat Red Falcon, but the two men annihilated Red Falcon. After the destruction, the cells of alien warriors of Red Falcon now belonged to Earth's world governments. The Triumvirate attempted to cover up their dirty little secret by hailing Lance Bean and Bill Rizer as saviors of Earth. However, Lance Bean coincidentally stumbled upon Triumvirate's secret regarding the Relic. Triumvirate attempted to hide their secret by assassinating Lance Bean and placing the blame on Bill Rizer. But Lance Bean did not die: he was revived when his body was merged with alien cells. After his resurrection, Lance created a successful organization: Blood Falcon. Bill Rizer along with his new partner Lucia would later destroy the Triumvirate and the Relic of Moirai, finally putting an end to the cursed fate between Bill Rizer and Red Falcon for good. Lasting Legacy Even though Red Falcon as an organization has long ceased to exist, its life did not: in Neo Contra which takes place in 4444 A.D. some hefty centuries after events of Shattered Soldier occurred, Neo Contra faction possesses cells and genes of the aliens belonged to Red Falcon and makes their nostalgic appearances. But this time, they are not the central plot of the Neo Contra''s plot line. Lesser Agents Listed * Contra: **Grider **Retda **Acuba **Angleless Rotator (appears in all series) **Necroid **Galgan **Destroi (also appears in Contra III) **Gelguge **Shaut **Darr **Gaas (appears in all minus Super C arcade edition) **Rangel **Basquez **Dogura **Egglon (appears in all series) **Bugger (appears in all series) **Gel (appears in all minus arcade Super C) **Wada (appears in all minus arcade Super C) **Bundle *Super Contra **Orlean **Jameela **Boll **Manuke **Bakonga **Machine Gun soldiers **Chargers *Contra III **Hell Riders **Booby **Corporals of Punishment **Snipers **Grenadiers **Man-Faced Mutts **Dome Defender **Oggies and Oggie Generators **Twylobites **Rotating Duckers **Gigafly **Sensor Arm Recurring Members Java '''Java' (天王鬼龍神 ジャバ, Uranian Demon Dragon God Java) is the main villain in the original Contra, and a recurring boss in the series. One of the masterminds behind the Red Falcon organization, Java appears as a large, elongated alien head without eyes and large teeth. Despite not having eyes, it can apparently perceive it's surroundings, as it will attack as soon as the player approaches it. Java once again mkes his appearance in Contra III. Despite it's fierce appearance, Java remains immobile in all it's appearances, attacking mainly by spitting small floating aliens which track the player. Java is always fought right before Gomera Mosking, meaning it's defeat is not the end of the alien menace. Gomera Mosking Gomera Mosking (天王創魔心ゴメラモスキング, Emperor Demon Evil Heart Gomera Mosking) is the final boss in the original Contra, and the second most recurring boss in the series after the Gunner Wall. It is a gigantic alien heart which is responsible for spawning the countless aliens fought during the games. In the earlier games, it would be fought right after defeating Java, but it would later appear on it's own in later installments. Gomera Mosking is for the most part a sitting duck, since it has no means of defending himself. However, it is always surrounded by small cocoons (usually four or six depending on the game) which constantly spit out facehugger-like aliens. The best strategy to take down this boss is to concentrate on destroying the cocoons first, leaving the boss defenseless. Egglon Wicked Ovum Egglons (妖卵エグロン) release baby aliens in the form of Buggers. They must be destroyed in order to prevent further Buggers from appearing and interfering with Billy and Lance's mission. Appear in every Contra Series. Their motifs are unmistakably from Ovomorphs belong to Alien Franchise. Bugger Demon Insect Guard Bugger (把妖虫バッカー) hop out of Egglons and run along the floor to attack, or run across the ceiling and dive down. They will defend Gomera Mosking that feeds the alien base with their lives. Also appear in every Contra Series. They are spider-like alien enemies that are encountered in the first Contra, and the game's sequels. They also endlessly reproduce and spawn from Egglons. They are known to appear during the boss battle with the Alien Heart. They also reappear in the NES version of Super Contra in the 7th level, hatching from Egglons again, but they are much smaller though. Their designs are unmistakably influenced by Facehuggers from Alien Franchise. Wada Hyper Beast Wada (超猛獣ワーダ) are mobile organic emplacements that functioned the same way as turrets. They also attack by shooting Gels that home in on any enemies. Appear in Contra (Level 8), NES Super Contra (Level 8), Operation C (Level 4), Contra III: The Alien Wars (Level 6), Contra: Hard Corps (Level 6), Contra 4 (Level 9) Slave Beast Taka Slave Beast Taka (奴隷獣タカ) is a recurring boss in the Contra series, appearing in Contra III: The Alien Wars and Contra:Shattered Soldier as the very first boss in both games. A similar boss appears in the non-canon Contra:Legacy of War. Taka appears as a large tortoise-like monster, busting out from a wall to face the heroes. It mainly attacks by spitting out maggots and releasing bees from the cavities in it's shell. It will also stretch it's neck to attack and shoot a laser beam from it's mouth. In the rematch in Shattered Soldier it attacks in most the same way, but once it's head is destroyed Taka will turn on it's back, revealing a gruesome large human-like face. It will once again release bees and maggots, as well as vomiting on the place. In Contra: Legacy of War, Taka had two attacks unleashing its flamethrower and releasing bug like aliens towards player. In Contra: Shattered Soldier, Taka acts and behaves as the same way in Contra III. Big Fuzz Big Fuzz (大覚ロボビッグファズ, Great Awakening Robo Big Fuzz) is a recurring boss in the Contra series, appearing in Contra III: The Alien Wars and Contra 4. He also appears in the non-canon game C: The Contra Adventure. Big Fuzz appears a gigantic, Terminator-like robot who protects the Red Falcon's factories. In all of his appearances, he makes his entrance by using his hands to force open the large iron doors of the factory, proceeding to attack the heroes. His main form of attack is to breathe a continuous stream of fire, but he can also shoot eye lasers and deploy time bombs. In Conta 4, he will crawl through the narrow corridors of the factory to pursue the player. Metal Alien/Mother Alien The Metal Alien is a boss from Super Contra and Contra III: The Alien Wars. It appears as a winged humanoid alien very reminiscent of the Xenomorphs from the Alien series, who serves as the last challenge before the heroes can be granted an audience with the mastermind Gava. In it's first appearance, the Metal Alien would stay out of reach while spitting homing shots, eventually sweeping after the player and attacking with it's tongue. On the rematch in the third game, the Metal Alien is fought while climbing a wall, giving little room for the player to maneuver. This time it attacks mainly by using it's prehensile tail to stab the heroes. After taking some damage, it will begin teleporting, making it harder to hit him. Gava Gava (天王鬼ギャバ, Emperor Devil Gava) is the main villain and final boss from Super Contra and Contra III: The Alien Wars and a major recurring boss in the series. The "sister" of Black Viper, Gava is a large skeletal alien with a bulbous head and elongated snake arms with faces on them. On it's first attack on Earth, Gava and the Red Falcon forces under it's command take over a military base and brainwash the soldiers to serve them, which prompts the government forces to send Contra soldiers Bill Rizer and Lance Bean to fight them. After fighting through the alien-infested base, the two confront Gava and defeat it, putting a halt to the alien's operations. Two years later, Gava once again appears, descending from the skies with the Red Falcon forces and annihilating an entire city, thus beginning the Alien Wars. Bill and Lance are once again sent to fight the Red Falcon's forces, along with various other soldiers, many of which perish during the combat. Bill and Lance eventually reach Gava's lair, fighting the many alien abominations within and finally destroying Gava for good. Despite it's death, Gava would be revived many times throughout the series by the use of the alien cells which are collected by the government in the aftermath of the Alien Wars. Gava once again returns in Contra: Shattered Soldier: Lance Bean transforms into this creature to fight his former comrade, Bill Rizer. Kimkoh Kimkoh (陰獣キムコウ, Shadow Beast Kimkoh) is a recurring boss in the Contra series, originally appearing as the final boss in the NES version of Super Contra. It appears as a insectoid freak with a large hollow leg and a woman's face inside it's constantly open mouth. It will always show up in the final stages of the games it appears. Kimkoh's main form of attack is to shoot spores from his foot, which rain down in the screen. In it's original appearance it remained stationary, but later appearances showed this boss is very mobile, as it can also bury itself, jump and ram at the player. Kimkoh once again returns in Contra: Shattered Soldier: Lance Bean transforms into this creature to fight his former comrade, Bill Rizer. This time there will be two Kimkohs bent on killing Bill Rizer. Gallery RedFalcon.png contramanual4.jpg contramanual3.jpg Category:Aliens Category:Organizations Category:Shmup Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Hegemony Category:Genocidal Category:Military Category:Brainwashers Category:Fighter Category:Extremists Category:Misanthropes Category:Mongers Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Homicidal Category:Imperialists Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Superorganism Category:The Heavy